


Hamilton cafe

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, Hes in college but he's eighteen, like zero angst, tired Alexander like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Hamilton Cafe au!! Eliza works at a cafe with her sufferable coworkers





	

"Annnd he's out!".

"Down for the count already? It's only been five hours ". 

"What on earth are you two going on about?". 

Eliza had walked out from her place in the back after hearing her coworkers banter. Jefferson and Lafayette had smug grins on their faces as they turned to her. 

"Alex". Came their joint reply. 

Oh yes. Her mind went back to the boy who came into the cafe nearly everyday and they had somehow unwilling 'adopted' him. They had a blanket to place on him whenever he passed out from exhaustion which was the only way he ever slept, and sometimes they would drop off free coffee's at his table,sometimes from them other times from concerned customers. 

She looked up at his booth and saw Alexander indeed asleep on some notes. His laptop sat open avoided like the cup of half drunk coffee. "Always falls asleep here. He might as well move in". Eliza tsks. Still she grabs the blanket that they've started keeping and walks over to his table. "A whiskey on the rocks". He mumbles. She laughs. "Your only sixteen. Your not old enough to drink". He dosen't reply. And she scoffs in mock offense and places the blanket over him. She gathers up his notes and saves whatever work her has on his computer. As she walks back to the kitchen she catches the amused looks on Jefferson and Lafayette's faces. "What?". She demands, her cheeks already red. "Nothin. You just take care of him pretty well". Jefferson. "Like a wife". Lafayette. She groans. "Alex is a bit young for me don't you think?". She was nineteen, and Alexander was sixteen. "Well he is in college". Jefferson says, nudging her shoulders. "Stop bugging my sister". Angelica says, appearing through the cafe doors. Her eyes skim over the cafe, which isn't packed yet, and her eyes stop on Alex. She laughs. "He's out a little early isn't he?". She questions walking over to the table Alex sits at and places her stuff down. She picks up one of the papers." The u.s constitution and its flaws and excellence, a paper by Alexander Hamilton". She reads. "Mr.Washington won't like this very much". She says. Their very old teacher Mr.Washington, was an old, rude, and very old aged. He preferred the way things were in the old days and Alex, or Hamilton as he was called, always wanted to change things. He others nodded in agreement and went abiuuut their work, Alex temporarily forgotten. -/- The calm atmosphere of the closing shift is interrupted when the door slammed open. They all looked up to see Burr, looking annoyed as usual as he automatically starts storming over to Alex's table. "Come in Hamilton. It's almost curfew and I'm not vouching for you again". He nudges Alex on his shoulder but Alex dosen't stir. Burr sighs. "Hamilton. Hamilton! Your going to be late for class". Alex's head shoots off the table and he whirls around, the prospect of being late to class apparently terrifying. "What time is it?". He asks, voice hoarse with sleep. His eyes find Burr and he sighs. "Almost curfew?". Burr rolls his eyes but nods and Eliza and the others try not to chuckle as the boys repeated the routine they did almost every week. Alex gathered up his things, waving them goodbye as Burr pulled him out the door.


End file.
